The Algae's Always Greener and SpongeGuard on Duty (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- |'Created by' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |''"The Algae's Always Greener"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artists' |C.H. Greenblatt Rick Farmiloe |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"SpongeGuard on Duty"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Caleb Meurer Thurop Van Orman |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producer' |Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Old Man, Fish #83, Patchy |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Copy #1, Moses |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Stephen Hillenburg' |Potty |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Hillbilly Fish |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Squilliam, Fish #41, Drowning Man, Seamonster, Spitting Fish, Hans |- |'Sorena Irwin' |Annette, Old Lady, Fish #152 |- |'Tom Wilson' |Customer #1, Customer #2 |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Surfer, Fish #107, Shark Dad |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Rob Rosen Kurt Dumas |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timer' |Patrick Gleeson |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "SpongeGuard On Duty" Live Action Sequences |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Cloud Designer' |Cameron Baity |- |'Director of Photography' |Mitchell Kriegman |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Jonathan Silsby |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Sheet Timer' |Dave Woody |- |'Grip' |Bud Balani |- |'Stock Footage' |Shadow Projects |- |'Set Dresser' |Walt Strom |- |'2nd Set Dresser' |Michael Triant |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams |- |'Videographer' |D. Sean Browning |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Michael Geisler Andrea Anderson Gabriel Rosas |- |'2nd Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley' |Monette Holderer Alan Gomez Darrin Mann Noel Vought |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Kip Gibson Barry Cohen Lynn Hobson Gayle Mcintyre |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Pacifica Sound Group Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images |- |'Storyboard Directors for Live Action Sequences' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |California State Parks Joe Milligan & Steven Hicks Eric Coleman Sarah Noonan |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} Category:Episode credits |}